object_oblivion_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Shooterz
Object Oblivion isn't the biggest show in this wiki... but dangit I'm still going in with the idea... enjoy episode three everyone! Object Oblivion Episode 3: Shooterz ----------- It has been ten days since the last challenge, a challenge which Toothbrush’s team, the Pretty Pinks, won. However, it was also 10 days since Snakey, her best friend, was eliminated. She has ever since been doing heavy, heavy, heavy research on the rules with Object Shows in her cabin room Meanwhile, Mp3, jamming to The 1975, singing ‘TOOTIMETOOTIMETOOTIME,” before seeing Toothbrush on her laptop. “Hey,” said Mp3, turning off her tunes, “What are you looking up?” “Hey Mp3,” said Toothbrush, “Just looking at these Object Show rules.” “Is it for rebelling or just research?” “If I get upset too much, then definitely a rebel.” “Something to do with Snakey?” “Yeah,” said Toothbrush, now raging, “I will understand if people voted her out because she is bland. But if it just is because she is an animal, then I find it very racist!” Toothbrush then finds the rules of Object Shows online and reads it all. Coming up to the rule which reads, ‘NO ANIMALS ARE ALLOWED TO COMPETE’ “I’m sure that rule no longer applies,” said Mp3 “Would it no longer apply if three people voted your best friend,” said Toothbrush “Ha,” said Prism, just entering the room with a bottle of alcohol, “You think anyone cares for that loser?” “Uh… is that alcohol? Cause I think it is banned from the show.” “I don’t give a crap!” Prism then drinks some alcohol leaving Mp3 and Toothbrush appalled. “Remember that ‘reason you suck’ speech Toothbrush gave you,” said Mp3, “Well… maybe you should listen. It might keep you in the competition.” “What!? And act like losers!? No-no-no!” “You aren’t going to execute us, are you?” “No… dumb BS took my execution kit away. So, you two got lucky, for now! Like, at least you two aren’t gay!” “Hey,” said Toothbrush, raging, “Got a problem with homosexual contestants? Huh?” Prism just sighed and facepalm, hoping Toothbrush loses. She then leaves, continuing to jug her bottle. “Sigh,” said Toothbrush, trying to calm down, “So what made Prism FINALLY get inspiration to win a challenge?” “Nothing much,” said Mp3, obviously keeping a secret of her mind controlling her own teammate. Toothbrush was suspicious, “Does it have to do with an illegal app of yours… that we learned from a few days ago from Envelope?” Mp3 finally gave up. “Yes… but, if I can keep mind controlling the contestant, then life is going to be easier for our team. We can crush those men and I can FINALLY bail my dad out of jail.” “But… what if Blue Spirit finds out?” “He might just get furious, nothing too big. Like as long as he doesn’t call the cops on me, everything is going to be fine!” Toothbrush was still concerned for her teammate, and friend, but still listened, “Okay.” “Oh, let us go to the elimination to see which boy is going home!” Mp3 left, now playing Macklemore on her, with Toothbrush following her to the docks, where the men awaited their fate. Blue Spirit showed off the prize for this episode, which was a chocolate cake. “One thing I might start doing,” said Blue Spirit, “Is start letting the viewers also recommend prizes for eliminations.” “That’s actually a good idea,” said Crayon, hoping his incident from last episode doesn’t cost him the win. “Like when you invaded my privacy,” said Basketball, still upset, “Yeah! Let us say THAT was a good idea!” Obviously, he was saying it in sarcasm. Crayon looked down, knowing he still wasn’t forgiven yet. “As long as I’m not the one eliminated, it is ALL good!” “We received ten votes this time from the viewers,” said Blue Spirit, holding the prize while showing the screen, “That’s four more than last episode.” “Don’t you mean three,” asked Crayon, attempting to correct him. “A vote against me will never count as an actual vote. So, we still gotten around ten votes.” Everyone from the Yellows was waiting for Blue Spirit to announce who would survive, and who wouldn’t. Yet they had some major awkward perks: Comic Book was biting his finger nails, Soda was drinking himself, Crayon and Bowling Ball held each other, Basketball sweated in fear, and Fruitcake looked down in defeat. Blue Spirit then announced, “Bowling Ball and Fruitcake have received no votes.” He tossed the cakes at the two safe contestants, “They are obviously safe.” Bowling Ball said, as he caught his cake, “No votes? Happy day!” Fruitcake and Bowling Ball left the docks to join the Pinks while an unsatisfied Basketball was shocked that Bowling Ball received no votes at all. “Crayon,” said Blue Spirit, causing Crayon to sweat, even worse than Basketball, “You invaded Basketball’s privacy… but only gotten a single vote.” Crayon caught the cake Blue Spirit tossed and joined the others. “Soda, Basketball, and Comic Book; two of you will be safe at two votes each… the other one ended up with five votes and will leave the show and join Snakey on Loser Island.” The Pinks and the safe contestants from the Yellows watched as the elimination continues, with Blue Spirit tossing the next cake towards… Soda. “Soda,” Blue Spirit said, “Congrats. You are one of the two contestants with only two votes.” Soda caught his cake, cheered quietly, and joined everyone else, “I’m going to go far for you Mama and Papa,” he said, shedding a tear. Blue Spirit held the last piece of cake, waiting to announce the last safe contestant in the elimination. “This is just as scary as the inside of the Death Star,” said Comic Book, terrified of his fate. “Yeah… we got it,” said Blue Spirit, “I will eliminate the player, right after this speech.” He coughed a little and read his speech, “No matter what happens…” “…To infinity and beyond,” said Comic Book, trying to be funny. Blue Spirit looked at him unamused, before continuing “…You all played the game very well…” “Even though the boat was too small for the shark.” At this point, Comic Book’s random commentary was getting on Blue Spirit’s nerves. But he held it together… “…And even though you have no power to control fate…” “…Like Batman versus Superman’s battle ending because of Martha.” This officially made Blue Spirit had enough. “Blah blah blah! Basketball has two votes, Comic is eliminated at five!” Basketball caught his cake that Blue Spirit tossed and went with the others. “Eh… him neva much of a useful characta anyway,” said Bowling Ball “Yeah,” said Toothbrush, agreeing, “He looked like he would’ve failed at some point this early.” Comic Book looked down in defeat and boarded the boat to Loser Island, but he then started to shout out a very important speech from Yoda’s perspective, but the boat horns keep interrupting him as he sails off. “Dude,” said Mp3, seeing Blue Spirit with a boat horn remote, “Seriously?” “Hey,” replied Blue Spirit, “If he interrupts me, I interrupt him.” “Uh… okay,” said Envelope, not being to sure on whether to believe him or not. “After lunch today will be the 3rd challenge in OO,” said Blue Spirit, donning a jersey and a basketball, “And it is basketball!” “Oh,” said Basketball, thinking it his big day, “You shouldn’t have.” “No, not you! REAL basketball.” “Oh…” Basketball blushes heavily, “My bad…” “Even mi kno dis challenge isn\'t bout yuh,” said Bowling Ball, causing Basketball to be even more embarrassed. Lunchtime at the café was pizza; however, each team got a different kind. Pinks got pepperoni and sausage for winning the challenge; Yellows got nothing but cheese and sawdust pizza. None of the men dug into the sawdust pizza, except for Soda. “Sawdust pizza anyone,” said Soda, offering some pizza to the others, they refused for obvious reasons, “Suit yourself.” He continues eating his pizza. At this point Basketball stood up and told everyone. “People! We need a leader! And I for one think I should be leader. After all, I am the original.” “Bullcrap,” said Crayon, knowing he is lying, “Me and Bowling Ball already know you have relatives like you. Object show competitors.” “Listen,” he said, holding Crayon’s body, “You invaded my privacy and that is totally wrong. In fact, I can see a million reasons why we suck: You invade privacy, Fruitcake is a loser, Bowling Ball has no limbs so he can’t do too much, and Soda…” He sees Soda eat the sawdust pizza and sees Soda’s tongue covered in sawdust bits, “He’s a bit of a psycho.” “Suh, him a great bredrin. Much betta dan yuh did eva,” said Bowling Ball, supporting Soda. “Whatever,” said Basketball, “Someone’s going to win, and I’m likely sure it won’t be him.” He was pointing at Soda. “Wi all get a ten percent chance now dat Comic Book an Snakey gaan,” said Bowling Ball, stating that there are only ten of them left in the competition. “He’s right you know,” said Fruitcake, “Then it will be nine, with either one of us or the Pinks leaving. We just can’t assume the next challenge will be a winner of the show thing.” With the Pretty Pinks, they were enjoying their pizza. Mp3 also included some nice music from Bon Jovi to fill up the atmosphere. “It feels so nice to win,” said Envelope, having pizza sauce all over her face. Bricky sighed in sadness, tumbling on the floor, and said, “Yeah… I guess.” “What’s wrong Bricky,” said Toothbrush, “You been feeling completely down lately.” “Yeah… but it isn’t just cause I’m lovesick for someone, it is about that one vote.” Toothbrush knows what she is means; she was one of the only three people to be voted on. “All I can say is screw the voters,” said Paintbrush, suddenly talking bad about the readers, “They didn’t care for Snakey and she was friendlier than Prism. I’m sure they only voted for you because they rather you not win the prize money. I know you have full potential, just show it!” “You are right…” Bricky stood up, and thanked Toothbrush for her help. “What are friends for?” “Oh, and what are you going to do about Snakey,” asked Mp3, changing the tune to Snoop Dogg. “I have officially started…” Toothbrush then dropped a bunch of papers on her team’s table. With each paper having the OAAA symbol on it, “This is OAAA, short for ‘Objects Against Animal Abuse.’ Eh? What do you think?” Everyone in her team, sans Prism, clapped hard for her, and cheered as well. They liked the idea very well indeed. “Wow! Thank you! Thank you so much!” She bowed and felt happy about this. “How are you going to get enough signatures,” asked Mp3, snapping Toothbrush out. “Huh? Oh right… I plan to have someone come here and post these all around our homes.” “You are only going to fail big, Brush,” said Prism, drinking more alcohol, “Maybe you should have done it without ‘brushing’ through things.” Toothbrush grabbed her alcohol bottle, smashed it into a weapon and pointed the sharp parts at her, reminding her she doesn’t take jokes properly. “Wow…” said Prism, in the most sarcastic tone anyone would ever say, “I am so ‘threatened’ right now.” She shoves off Toothbrush and moves to Mp3 and changes the song to Mozart. “Gah,” screamed Mp3, knowing she hates classical music, “Why!?” “I heard you play classic rock you hypocrite!” “Prism! Classic rock is VERY different from actual Classic music. Literally!” “Whatever! I’m leader now!” Prism then shoved Toothbrush to the ground and stepped on her, pretending she was a knight… no wait… a princess in shiny armor. “We have won before all thanks to me! I feel like I should get a role as leader.” “Prism,” said Envelope, glaring hard at her for shoving Toothbrush, “I can count one… no… a thousand reasons why you’d suck as leader. One, you are disrespectful. Two, you are bossy. Three, you only care for yourself! Etc.!” “Listen loser,” said Prism as she twisted some parts of Envelope, “If I don’t lead at some point in this show… then I’ll mail you to Abu Dhabi! Got it!” Envelope shook a yes and Prism had let her go. “Say,” asked Bricky, looking at a clock, “When is it time for our challenge?” “Holy snicker doodles,” shouted Crayon, realizing they are going to be late, “Everyone, we are going to be late! To the next challenge!” Everyone, grabbing a few more slices, ran out of the café and into the woods where they ran to the next challenge. Blue Spirit was busy cleaning up a courtyard in the island, meant for games like basketball and such, then he heard foot stomps and noticed the rampaging contestants. “Sigh, guess who’s here.” As soon as everyone arrived, including Prism, he began announcing the next challenge, “This challenge is basketball… which I told you all before. Now to play, you will be playing 5 to 5, and thankfully… we have an equal number of contestants of each team. The max. amount of people on the field is four anyway. Score “Twenty Points’ to win.” “I have a question,” asked Fruitcake. “No,” said Blue Spirit, not wanting to listen from him. “I’ll answer buddy,” said Crayon to Fruitcake, “I have a question.” “Go on…” “What about Bowling Ball? I don’t think he can catch anything… or even toss it.” “Well… there’s an issue. Everyone must do the challenge. If just one-person leaves, everyone would be disqualified and up-for-voting.” “Geez,” said Bricky, concerned about the challenge rules, “That really isn’t fair if everyone has to do the challenge.” “It is okay guys,” said Soda, trying to cheer up the crowd, “We can do this… even if we ate that box of sawdust pizza together!” “Wi nuh nyam di sawdust pizza, Soda! Yuh did! An di whole box too,” said Bowling Ball, correcting him. “And I still say… you missed out a lot of it.” Soda then, unexpectedly, burps dust out of his mouth. “Pinks, a word, and leave Prism behind” asked Basketball. The Pretty Pinks, sans Prism, met up with him and huddled close. “I know Prism is a bad chick right now… but if she doesn’t get her act straight, our butts will suffer elimination. Yours and mine. And so, help me if I need to start mustaching your faces!” The Pinks shivered in fear and understood him completely. “Oh, My Dental Floss,” shouted Toothbrush, realizing something, “We are screwed! Prism will just do… nothing!” “You mean we will lose,” said Bricky, worried like her friend. “Yes!” This caused the team to panic and cry, sans Mp3, who stopped them. “Guys! I can help Prism get us to win! Trust me,” said Mp3, trying to calm her team down. “Help me how,” asked Prism, causing the team to be worried again, fearing on if she would hurt Mp3 in anyway. Mp3 walked up to Prism and said, “You got a lot of problems in your heart.” Blue Spirit then blew his whistle, calling everyone to him. “All right! No bullying, cheating, or horseplay allowed! Also, no cursing! Got it?” Everyone nodded. “Okay, on your mark, get set…” “S-s-s-s-support-t-t-t-t-t-t TJFB-b-b-b-b-b-b,” shouted a random person in a stutter voice. “Huh,” said Blue Spirit, confused, “I dare you to show yourself!” The person reveals themselves as a couple sticks of dynamite sticking together, sharing one string. “Uh… what is your name?” “T-t-t-t-t-t-tnt!” “Uh… okay Tnt. What are you doing here?” “A-a-a-a-a-a-advert-t-t-t-t-t-tising f-f-f-f-f-for T-t-t-TJFB-b-b-b-b-b.” “What is up with the stutter,” asked Fruitcake “W-w-w-w-w-w-w-well…” “I’m sorry,” said Blue Spirit, next to a switch, “You aren’t a contestant so you shouldn’t be here.” He proceeds to launch Tnt out of his sight using a catapult. “Don’t you just hate telemarketers?” “I can relate…” said Toothbrush, thinking about them sarcastically “Well then let’s go!” The challenge starts as everyone is trying to get the dribble ball. Soda manages to get the ball and bounces it around for a while, before Bricky steals it, but instead of dribbling it she trips instead, allowing Fruitcake to have his turn, before Mp3 steals it once again, only to have Crayon steal it. Crayon then sees his friend Bowling Ball. “Bowling Ball, catch the ball!” Bowling Ball questions what he is saying before seeing a ball hurl towards him as everyone watches, but instead of catching it… it hits him hard, with him saying, “Ow! Crayon, why!?” Toothbrush manages to take the ball and get the first net, giving them a five-point lead. “Oh no! Bowling Ball! I’m so sorry,” said Crayon, realizing what her just did. Bowling Ball gets back up from his hit and says, “It okay, mi nuh dung, am I?” “Nope,” said Soda, stealing the ball from Envelope, who had it, and scoring them their first five-points. “Now, who wants to win?” The Yellows cheered in an agreement as they prepared for the next wave. For the next ten minutes or so, NO ONE was scoring points, they kept stealing and dribbling, sans Prism, without going for the net. Fruitcake found himself next to Bricky and decided to communicate with her. “Hey, Bricky,” said Fruitcake, hoping she doesn’t think he’s flirting with her. “Hey,” she replies. In her head, she’s thinking, “Omg! Is he trying to flirt with you? Cause that is so sweet.” In Fruitcake’s head, he is thinking, “Oh no! What if you did flirt with her! Oh gosh!” Bricky then said, “We should hang out sometime and get to know each other.” Fruitcake nodded as she was the one, he wanted to be with for his own lifetime. Meanwhile with Basketball and Crayon, the two currently have the ball with Toothbrush catching up. Crayon shouted, “We have to score about three more times or else we will lose!” “I have a solution,” said Basketball, coming up with an idea. However, Crayon was a little skeptical. “Please don’t bother throwing it, we all know you suck at throwing by now.” “You aren’t really making me look as I want to forgive you,” retorted Basketball. That wasn’t his plan anyways though… “I plan to have Bowling Ball catch that ball. If he secretly has limbs, he will catch it.” He proceeds to throws the ball to Bowling Ball, who is unaware of what is happening. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” screamed Crayon, fearing for his friend, “Bowling Ball! Move out of the way!” “Huh,” said Bowling Ball, turning to the ball just as it hits him and makes a crack on him, “Ow! Okay, mi tink mi need a medic!” The basketball, however, kept bouncing to Bricky, who made her shot using her legs and scored her team five more points. Her team went wild, sans Prism who still looked unamused. “I could have done that if I wanted to,” said Prism, panning Bricky’s achievement. An alarm then was heard ringing as everyone stopped and listened to it. “Ah… game’s over. Guess we won right?” “If the game was ACTUALLY over,” said Blue Spirit, wearing a referee suit, despite being an orb, “No one would win because you didn’t do anything.” Prism was appalled that Blue Spirit would say something like that. She had to give him a reason why. She clarified by saying, “Basketball is for losers! And Queen’s aren’t losers! People that play “that” game are losers! The five people that did NOT vote me aren’t losers.” Blue Spirit only looked at her in sternness and said, “Whatever.” He then continued on for what he REALLY wanted to say, “Now, as I really wanted to say. To make things a little challenging, I need one person from each team to sit out…” He then noticed Prism walking towards the bleachers and stopped her immediately, “Someone who HAS already held the ball at least once.” “Mi wi sit out guys! Afterall, mi tink mi boo-boo might need sum healing fi a while,” said Bowling Ball as he rolled to the bleachers. He was glad because he couldn’t be hurt by the ball anymore and get a worse crack. Mp3 knew she wanted her team to win so bad… but she also had to make sure Prism does the challenge or everyone will suffer elimination. She then had a great idea… “I’ll sit out guys.” As she walked off, everyone on her team was confused. She told them she was going to help them win… then she just decides to sit out. Everyone questioned this except for Toothbrush, who was told of her illegal mind control app. Envelope just stood there and said, “She… abandoned us…” Toothbrush overheard her and had to reassure somethings, “Well, we can’t be that sure she left us.” She also tried to bring Envelope to a calming state, but she had a little backlash. Envelope raged and said, “She abandoned us!” Toothbrush and Bricky were shocked, but Prism was impressed by what she did. Then she started crying, “Why did she abandon us?” She cried, then calmed down and said, “It’s okay. I’m up.” Then she had a rage look and kicked the basketball next to her and watched as it hit Bowling Ball, again. Bowling Ball once again felt pain and said, “Ow! Again!?” He noticed there was another crack on him and was worried on what the next hit would do. Though, while everyone on the Pinks looked at him in shock and pain… Crayon manages to take the ball and score for his team. “It is now ten-ten, all tied up,” said Blue Spirit, handing Soda the ball. “Prism,” said Bricky, in a worried look, getting Prism’s attention, “You have to throw the ball! Or else no one is safe!” “I told you this before…” said Prism, retorting on Bricky, “I’m the future-Queen of my kingdom, and I’m not doing anything that would make me a loser like you!” Meanwhile Mp3 was hiding behind a bush, watching the whole thing unfold and opened her app. She then said, “Prism, score us at least one shot please.” This ultimately went through and Prism, for the second time. Bricky watched as Prism’s eyes just went blank as she was under control. “Uh… Prism,” she asked, questioning what was going on. “You okay?” Prism then managed to grab a ball and slam dunk for five more points for her team, afterwards she went out of the trance she was in before. Prism was confused, “Huh… what happened… wasn’t I talking to one of minions?” “Finally,” said Blue Spirit, seeing Prism’s slam dunk, “Prism finally has done challenge.” Everyone cheered, except for Prism, who was still confused over what even happened, and Bricky, who was worried about her. “People,” shouted Toothbrush, getting her team’s attention, “We only need one more shot before we win!” Then they saw Fruitcake shoot the ball into the net, tying up the scores once again. “And quick!” The Pinks were running to the ball, before Basketball grabbed it and went to Crayon, “I got the ball! Now watch me win!” “Wait…” said Crayon, fearing what would happen if Basketball should fail, “Maybe someone more dexterous should do it.” Basketball did not take it well. “You think I’m the opposite of dexterous!? Which is useless!?” At this point Basketball was raging with fire in his eyes. “Well…” said Crayon, also getting mad, “At least your relatives are calmer than you!” The Pinks just watched as Basketball and Crayon argue on and on and on, knowing that if either one saw them come closer, they will take the shot. “There has to be a way to get around them,” said Envelope, “We’ll lose if they make the shot.” “Just let me shoot Crayon,” said Basketball, trying to get him to win it for the team, “Or are you too much a jerk to let me do this!” This argument than grew worse. “No! I will not…” Crayon then noticed the ball was gone, “Gasp! Where’s the ball!?” He and Basketball then saw Toothbrush, Envelope, and Bricky run off to their net. “Get them!” They chased and tagged The Pinks and said, “Not today!” “Yeah,” said Basketball, with his arms crossed, “Now our ball?” Bricky replied, “We would give it to you, but we don’t have it!” The two men were confused, before they heard another alarm, signaling something important. “The Pretty Pinks win again,” said Blue Spirit, congratulating The Pinks. Everyone looked at The Pink’s net and saw Prism standing there, taking deep breathes. Everyone was shocked, before she walked up to her team and said, “Remember when I said basketball was for losers? Well… it isn’t anymore.” Toothbrush refused to believe Prism scored for her team for reals, since she knows Mp3 likely mind controlled him. Then Mp3 arrived, “Sorry, went to the bathroom. Had to get rid of all the lithium inside me. Did we win?” Toothbrush then started questioning if she (Prism) did score Afterall. “This is your fault,” said Crayon, scolding Basketball for their loss. “No,” said Basketball, “It’s your fault!” He managed to grab a ball and throws it at Crayon, who dodges it. “Dang it! I missed him!” They then heard someone groan and shatter. “Gasp,” said Crayon, shedding a tear, “Bowling Ball!” His fears were true as Fruitcake and Prism say a smashed bowling ball where he (Bowling Ball) was before. He’s been killed. Fruitcake then said, “OMFC! It’s a dead body!” “I can see that,” said Prism, being Miss Obvious, “Can he be recovered?” Blue Spirit then hovered to Bowling Ball’s corpse and declared, “I have a recovery center thing on its way, but it won’t arrive till the next episode.” Crayon, still sad, said, “That’s not good…” “Actually,” Blue Spirit said, “It is a good thing. He was the first person to die in this show and was hurt the most in this challenge. So, he gets a ‘Sympathy Token.’ These are tokens that can grant you immunity, split up half your votes, etc.” “Yay,” said Crayon, happy that his friend gets to live another episode. “D-d-d-d-d-d-don’t forg-g-g-g-g-g-g-get to w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-watch TF-f-f-f-f-ff-f-f-f-f-FJB,” said Tnt, suddenly reappearing, before Blue Spirit sent him flying, again. “So please. Vote for the following players,” said Blue Spirit, discussing who’s up for voting, “Basketball, Crayon, Soda, or Fruitcake. Oh, and we will not accept your vote if you say Bowling Ball, since he’s immune for this voting.” Voting will end on the 25th and please share this episode with all your friends! We will also have a voting section for what you want the prizes to be for the next elimination. Just click the link here to vote on the cake. But for REAL voting… it is down below this line (or for Furaffinity users… just comment) Voting has just closed now. Thxs for voting Trivia *This is first time a team has won 2x in a row (The Pretty Pinks) Category:Episodes